User talk:The Elder
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:MyBannerMaker Banner2.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sbstransit (Talk) 14:24, 26 August 2009 :Sure but please stop copying elements that are from Guthix Blade and Kaiser Blade. Also name any images you upload with the prefix, The Elders if it has something to do with your clan. Btw, is it alright if I remove you from my friends list because there are many people who want to join and if you have your own clan there is no point. 00:37, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Heres a list: *The dragon was my old logo. *The banner was my idea. *The requirements was my idea. *Mottos were Da-Chia's idea. ::But as I said b4, can I delete you from my friends list and RuneHead? 22:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Btw, this isn't too big of an idea. You can still keep what you have. It's just sorta bothering me though. Maybe something more original might work better...Also you can create a new logo with Paint or Gimp. I use a mixture of both. 22:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Wait you created another new account on RuneScape?! 19:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Alliance Hmmm, not a bad idea, I like it. I'll have to consult with the other members of my clan first (they don't have pages here which is why it seems nobody's signed up). =) Telos 21:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) We've agreed that an alliance is a good plan. My clan and I have decided to sign up for an alliance for a month to see how it works out. At the end of the month, we'll confirm a permanent alliance or not. =) Telos 09:29, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Elder. Just out of interest, in your clan is it possible to be more than one role? If yes, I would be honoured to join as both a "Striking Scorpion" and an "Elite Banshee". My combat level is 82, I'm a free player with 65 Defence, 66 HP, 64 Strength and 70 Attack. I'm also pretty good at infiltration. Telos 10:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I would like to join the Elders. =) Telos 06:32, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ally You expect me to help you after you backtalk about me?! Why wouldn't I disband you. At least IMIC doesnt talk about me behind my back. 00:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Corruptionist? You accused me of being a corruptionist. I must say that I am hurt by this. Please don't jump to conclusions without getting the whole picture first. I would ask for an apology, but I'll leave that up to you.--Red Dog31 16:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Backtalk You told Greggyroks11 a lie. 20:57, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Corruptionists 2 I can assure you that I am not a corruptionist. As a matter of fact, me and Grunge Devil had a nice chat this afternoon. I am a corporal for the clan CORSAM now. Hope things get straightened out between your clan and Kaiser Blade. BTW- If this is Spakman10 talking, didn't you used to be a member of Kaiser Blade?--Red Dog31 16:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Warring with Corruptionists I wouldn't suggest going to war with them. It's not like in real life where if you kill them, they're gone for good. If you win (which I have every confidence you will) I doubt they'd leave you alone. BTW how are relationships between Kaiser Blade and The Elders. I'd suspect that you'd be mad about being kicked out and not be allies with them.--Red Dog31 16:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Greggyroks11 Yes I don't know whats going on but heres the fact: I'm not assisting them in any aspect. It's all on u mate. 00:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) im sorry sorry elder for all ive done i was a real noob i like how your clan coming along and your talk page and user page all the best --Maskedman150 09:19, September 26, 2009 (UTC) The Triumvirate Good, Good, I was originally waiting your acceptance. The Triumvirate as a whole continues to get more powerful, ah ha! We will as you say, become... Quite powerful, intellectually, and forcibly. If you have not done so already do view the Constitution and any other information on the Triumvirate you are interested in. While our current number of members is small, do not misjudge that, many clans have either no clan page or are currently negotiating, but our members is growing rapidly, that will improve greatly now that a large clan such as The Elders has joined as well. I commend you for your support and wisdom to unite. -ゼロウ *Well, let me put some quick answers to your questions. Runescape name- Zerouh. Combat level, of no importance whether be it high or low, you may assume as you wish. Glad to know who your most powerful members are, That will aid in strategical areas. All is falling into place, please, inspire others who are worth guarding to join The Triumvirate and let us grow more powerful, and more intelligent as a whole. Alliances are useless unless played upon the same board, it appears now we are on the same board, with soon to be many others. -ゼロウ *Right, I am currently appointing roles for many people within the Triumvirate, and yes, I have been looking at someone such as yourself as a high quality military leader, or as I would say- A great piece to have on the chessboard compared to on the side. If you would accept, would you become one of the Triumvirates top military leaders? Currently I am interested with having Arethied in that role as well, but he is asking a few questions first. -ゼロウ Zerouh 22:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I agree Sorry it took so long to get back to you. EE will ally with you, I also just saw you joined the Triumvirate, which is great! Zerouhs support is growing every day, and we are all allied together. Regardless of the Triumvirate EE will join with you in Alliance, This will be mutual for both of us. Ehtya 01:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Alliance Questers accepts your alliance! We hope the best will come of this. 09:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) sir sir a player called kane0336 of the red dragon yazuka clan wishes to be allies --Maskedman150 10:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) sir Zerouhs wants to talk with you urgently --Maskedman150 16:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: Farcrusader Auugh are you serious?? Btw I wonder why people try to contact me through my Talk Page...there's like no chance I'm going to respond to them. Lol. -Arethied/QpsIsFaiL Okay, Elder. Here's what happened. Arethied said the f word and i reported him. He got mad at me and kicked me. I told sjblade about what happened. Instead of reprimanding arethied, he sent me a message full of f words. I then quit the clan. I am now looking for any clan that is enemies of kaiser blade. If you would like to help my clan, could you help make my page better, or recruit some people? Then we could be allies and crush rule breaking kaiser blade! Our Clans I am contacting you with a request for a meeting between our clans. We wish to discuss the prospect of an alliance. I will not reveal what clan i serve, however, we boast several 100+ players and several more 120+ players. We desire only that you listen to what we have to say. Thank you. Please reply in a timely fashion on here or reply via my personal email: maxientius@gmail.com Farcrusader, your only telling one side of the story.. And before I begin, I would like to apologize for sending this message on your Talk Page, but I think the message needs to be sent to Farcrusader. 1.I didn't kick you right away, I said, and as a joke, that I would kick you over and over again, until I'm unmuted. You took this to offense and you started going all flamethrower on me. 2.I only kicked you because you are an idiot, even though reporting another member of the clan isn't in the rules, it still shows how much respect you have for another clan member, especially a higher ranking one. 3.If Sj wanted to kick me off the clan for cussing, he would have done it a long time ago! I have been cussing for a while, so you being a b*tch about it won't do you much. That's all I have to say, once again, I apologize for sending this message on your Talk Page. -Arethied/QpsIsFaiL Me wishing to talk to you I am the person who wished to speak with you about an alliance. And it would seem that in making this desire public i have attracted the attention of The Triumvirate. As to my username and clan, my username is Sojourns End (on here and RuneScape) and my clan will remain unknown to you until we are actually discussing the posibility of our clans allying with one another. However, The Duprees are a subclan of ours. They serve as our High Lord commands. They are our public face, while we are the strength behind their actions. They have a page here on wiki now with their basic information. To arrange a meet with us (in-game) either express to me you wish to meet with us or inform the leader of The Duprees (username is NICKISFAT96). Also, forgive our...for lack of a better word, bluntness in the diplomatic situation. This, unfortunately, is our first non-hostile diplomatic discussion with another clan. Only under our new leadership are we branching out rather than remaining isolated and cut off. So, Elder, can i join? Got any open spaces? I'm combat level 51 Well... I have no idea who you are, you need to say your username for runescape otherwise i cant add you--The Elder 06:51, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello "The Elder" I am Kakayaa, secondary leader for Ehtya's clan, EE. I am happy to meet you. I first figured you out on the EE clan page and Ehtya's talk page. If I have any questions for you, I will post them here. If you have any questions for me, leave them on my talk page and I will be happy to answer them. Kakayaa 22:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) The Triumvirate The Elder, You know of me, Your clan and other Union (Holy Wrath) is rallied with The Triumvirate. I invite The Higher Force to assist our efforts and become one under intelligence as many others has become. Your considered acceptance (if you do accept, I see no reason why you would refuse), is treated with gratitude, we will be strong together. ゼロウ 04:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *The Elder... Your points are valid, but i do have defense for them. I am exactly as I seem. I contacted EE, Celthes, and Kaiser Blade at the same time because they were clans being threatened. EE and Celthes just happened to Join first because Kaiser Blades leader wasn't active very often. You forget I value intelligence, which EE possesses, they were not my first choice, I guard those who must be guarded for the sake of intelligence. It could not all have happened in one knight... If you recall and look at wiki history or whatever, that Many clans followed after Kaiser Blade (being a key clan as well). You believe I am Ehtya?! I never thought this to be a valid suspicion, but I suppose perhaps I should address it. I am not Ehtya. Perhaps the similarities you see are giving you an invalid logical guess. Ehtya, it is true, is similar to me, in a way of intelligence and usefulness. I understand your guess at this, which is untrue. Ask Ehtyas followers if they believe anything like this as well and perhaps that will give you a more legitimate answer? Your suspicions are getting the best of you I believe, The Triumvirate is powerful, and growing. The constitution and the ideal of an Intellectual Government has succeeded widely. Have I done anything wrong, or against the better good? No I have only helped and built up a force to pertain the power of intelligence. ゼロウ 17:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *I happen to agree with you, Uhnul was just a figurehead, perhaps for something big scale, probably not. Just a distraction to try and scare Kaiser Blade, EE, and Celthes along with clans that knew them. Hackers are no threat the to Triumvirate. Intelligence is important, not because of hackers and such (though it does help), but because It is key in sting everything up, perfecting the Triumvirate, preparing strategies. Power and Intelligence must be combined to have true potential. I must try to urge you not to withdraw, But I will not. It is part of the governmental system the Triumvirate is in. And I quote amendment 10 (10. If a clan wishes to withdraw from the Triumvirate they must do so peacefully. If one goes against the Triumvirate from within it they can be expelled from the Triumvirate and must submit their readmission.) You are an intelligent and powerful clan, It is a shame to see you leave. I wish you luck with whatever you wish to accomplish. The Triumvirate will always be here to assist you if need be. ゼロウ 18:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *My obliges. ゼロウ 18:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Your statement So, You beleive I am heavily recruiting because Kaiser Blade left? That is wrong, if you looked at the history enough, Ive been looking through clans for a while, finding good potential ones with Ascencia and Ehtyas help. Absolutely not every clan can get in, that would be enraging if that were happening. I am not required to be in game most of the time unless a meeting is taking place or I must observe some strategic event or speak with someone in game. Most of the work I'm currently doing is on here Also, You think "Emination" is saying that they are great, but they probably aren't? That is very hypercritical of you to say because you as well claimed power and no proof was given. If you also look at Eminations member count they have around 20... Which is not bad considering average clan member counts. Speak with Eminations leader (I believe his name is 5cmasecond) if you have questions regarding his clan. I will not speak for him unless in defense. ゼロウ 19:26, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey Elder Hey as you can see i joined the wiki like you said and i believe you about that zerouh....annoying aint he, saying i cant speak proporley lol ( i can but sometimes i spell things wrong..) yeh so i probably wont be very active on the wiki but its alright being here =]--I Ranger I 21:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for that.. Look, give me your friend's user and I'll rank him immediately. I let low levels in as long as he/she is recommended by someone I can trust, such as yourself. nice nice new union silva i hope i can help it grow strong--Maskedman150 18:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC)